


Doctor Who - The White Princess

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Land with a river, Love, One Shot, TenRose - Freeform, fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Gallifrey, a country that would one day inherit a young duke named John Smith, falls in love with a girl who was out of classes and yet meant everything to him ...... but not always everything is as it was hoped.





	Doctor Who - The White Princess

[link href = "https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KTvFXZjIrKk"] https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KTvFXZjIrKk [/ link]

***********  
Doctor Who - The White Princess

It is set in 1707

When he saw her for the first time, it had been on the bank of the river, which belonged to his father's country and what he was to inherit one day.

She had hummed to herself and he was blinded by her beauty, even if she looked like she had fallen into a mud puddle.

She had laundry with her, which she washed in the clear water, and she did not seem to notice that there was an observer. Of course he felt guilty, but who could blame him?

His father, who wanted to force him to marry the daughter of a friendly duke, would not have been very excited about this. But he did not want that. It was only because it was intended to consolidate a friendship that everyone expected him to consent, but he did not want to marry out of obligations, but because he was truly in love.

When he explained this to his father, he announced that he would look for the suitable woman until his son chose one of them.

The friendship with the other Duke did not detract from this because his daughter had chosen another man and married him.

She came to this place once a week, he quickly realized, and since then he has been looking for her again and again. And so today ... And yet he had not dared to speak to her.

He hid behind a tree and hoped that she had not noticed him. She did not and he slowly returned to his companion.

„You also saw her, was not TARDIS? She is beautiful and did not designate a spoiled brat who is only looking for the wealth of her husband.“

The horse snorted and he nodded slightly.  
„Yes, father would never allow me to ask her to become my wife.“  
He swung himself onto the saddle and tried to return to his parents' house, when TARDIS suddenly took another path and galloped in the direction the girl was going. The horse, his black coat shimmering dark blue in the light of the sun, stopped suddenly, so that he fell forward and hit the ground hard, where he lost consciousness.

TARDIS whinnied loudly and the young woman turned around because of the new sound. Immediately she realized that something was wrong. She also saw the man lying on the road, blood dripping from his forehead and without thinking about it, she took one of the white shirts from the hamper and dabbed his forehead with it. The horse asked her to get help and immediately she set off.

She took a closer look at the young man and, of course, she knew who he was. Anyway, after all, all the girls talked about marrying and looking for a wife. That's why his father also gave balls every weekend, to which all daughters of the rich inhabitants of the country Gallifrey could go. However, she was only the daughter of a poor farmer's widow and no man, it was said, would take care of her.

Sometimes, when she sold fruit and vegetables at the market in the city, she had seen him. He had always seemed so cheerful, and there was nothing to suggest that he was actually the Duke's son. He seemed, if you did not know better, to be one of them.

John Smith was really popular with humans, if only because he always remained down to earth ... But he never came to her stall.  
She knew he must have servants who gave him everything he needed. Why should he pay attention to her?

Another voice interrupted her thoughts and another man, who introduced himself as Jack Harkness, asked her name and what happened. She told him she was Rose Marion Tyler and found him injured. But he only laughed and told her that they had been best friends since childhood.

In addition, Jack was the only one who called him by his middle name David. Nobody else did this.  
„I've never met you, Rose, but you must be the girl he's been talking about for weeks. I expected he might have met you on the balls that are held every weekend.“

„I've never been invited to do that, Mr. Harkness ... Wait. Did you just say that he talked about me? But I did not know him until now.“

Jack smiled and took care of the head wound.  
„He's been talking to you over and over again in the last few weeks, Rose. His words were even once: I'd rather die dying knowing that I loved them forever than not knowing they existed. I think he fell in love with you, Rose, and he most certainly wants to marry you.“

She suddenly jumped up and ran as far as she could. It could not be. On the balls were certainly much nicer girls than they, with money. She was no one, with only one parent. What should he want from her?

„Wait!“

It was not the voice of Jack Harkness, it was his voice, and although she had heard him so many times when talking to someone in the market, it seemed to be very different this time.

„You should rest, my Duke. Your wound is very bad.“  
„Why did you just run away, Rose Tyler?“  
„You should not talk to me, Duke. That would not be right for you.“  
„I've been watching you for weeks, here by the river, in town on the market, but until now I had no idea what your name was. Until a few weeks ago I did not even know that a being like you exists.“

She was nobody, nothing special. Why should he talk to her on a voluntary basis?  
Not now that he was someone else.

„You should not tell me. People will think that I married you just for the money.“

He looked at her sadly, then took a few steps in her direction and gently took her hands in his.  
„I want to marry you, Rose Tyler and what the others think about us I do not care. If it should be, I would run with you wherever no one can follow us.“

She could see in his eyes that he was serious, but she could not reciprocate his feelings the way he wished.

When Rose wanted to say something, she was interrupted by suddenly kissing her. There was no way out for her, she had to admit that she loved him and never really became part of him.

In her pocket she felt the pocket watch he had given her before he became a human.

Soon it was time to tell him the truth ... And then it would be the same again. They would travel together again, they would wish that it never came to an end and he would never know what their feelings are.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

The Tardis seemed to be sleeping itself, it was so quiet. Rose wondered what the doctor was doing. Since he was himself, he had ignored her. What he had talked to her had not been confidential, most of the time it was more about where her next trip was going.

She cried, she did it every night and yet he would never know.

At some point, when she was already asleep, he climbed into bed with her and pulled her close. Like he had done in the last nights. He loved her more than he could put into words and still keep to himself.

Because one has always been like that. He would lose all those who matter to him.

„I love you, my White Princess.“

The End. 

*******************

Of course, the White Princess does not refer to Roses "skin color", but to what Ten feels for her and he certainly sees her in a different light than anyone else would.


End file.
